Daijirasaurus
Summary Daijirasaurus is a species of amphibious chimera from Genome Incorporated that lives in the deep ocean and on remote islands. Appearance and Personality A huge robust Gojirasaurus standing upright in a tripodal stance ala Charles Knight’s Tyrannosaurus depictions. Its arms are decently long and muscular, each hand ending in four digits (including an opposable thumb) tipped with sizable claws. Its dark blue scaly skin is covered head to toe in osteoderms, with the rows running down its back especially large and roughly similar in shape to maple leaves. Along its neck are a series of gills. Its jaws are filled with two rows of sizable teeth, and its tail is flexible and muscular. Its eyes are a fiery orange, and its flesh and blood are blue. Daijirasaurus are solitary predators that generally keep to themselves, living in deep parts of the ocean or on secluded islands. They are not commonly seen, so deceptively good are they at hiding away. However, there are times when a Daijirasaurus will make its presence known and leave its hiding place, either to look for food or to combat an intruder to their territory. Despite their solidarity, Daijirasaurus mate for life, producing one to several offspring and fiercely protecting them from any threat. In combat, Daijirasaurus are built to withstand punishment and dish it back tenfold. Due to the charge up time of their fire breath, they prefer using melee in battle, though they won’t hesitate in busting out their breath attack if given the choice. They rip and tear with their claws and teeth, as well as crush and batter with their tails and bulk. Their deadened sense of pain makes it quite difficult to repel an enraged Daijirasaurus, especially one protecting its young. Personal Statistics Alignment: '''True Neutral '''Name: Daijirasaurus Origin: Genome Incorporated Gender: Male or female depending on the individual Age: Unknown Classification: Chimera (composed of the DNA of Gojirasaurus, Dracotops, Saltwater Crocodile, Great White Shark, Chinese Alligator, Australopithecus, Honey Badger, Tardigrade, Starfish, Glowfly, Cockroach Weight: 62 tonnes Height: 35 feet Length: '''70 feet '''Eye Color: Fiery orange Themes: Godzilla Combat Statistics Tier: 8-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Large Size (Type 1), Enhanced Senses (Enhanced sense of sight, smell, and hearing, alongside nightvision), Natural Weaponry (Sharp teeth and claws), Extrasensory Perception (Ampullae of lorenzini allows it to sense electric and magnetic fields), Resistance to Fire Manipulation (fireproof), Poison Manipulation (immune to venom), and Radiation Manipulation, Deadened sense of pain, Body Control (Protective transparent membranes covering eyes and nostrils that protect them from fire and smoke, as well as other harmful substances), Able to survive in the depths of the ocean, Tolerant of extreme cold, Underwater Breathing (Type 2), Has bilayered lungs that can reinflate if there’s a lung collapse, two hearts, and several nerve bundles that function as secondary brains to help with moving the lower body, Can make its dorsal osteoderms glow bright blue as a threat display, as well as when charging up its fire breath, Fire Breath Attack (Can shoot a stream of burning hot blue fire from its mouth, the flames having a range of over several tens of meters), Regeneration (Low-Mid, can regrow lost limbs and heal from its wounds overtime) Attack Potency: City Block level '(Jaws can bite with a force of 35 tonnes, tail can hit with a force of 45 tonnes) 'Speed: Normal Human '''(Can reach max speed of 17 mph on land, and 15 mph in water), '''Subsonic reaction and combat speed (Reacted to the Snappermouth, which can swim at 75 MPH) Lifting Strength: Class 25 '(Can lift 12 tonnes with both arms) 'Striking Strength: City Block Class Durability: City Block level Stamina: Very high Range: Over several meters via sheer size, over several tens of meters via fire breath Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence: Deceptively intelligent for an animal (able to learn and strategize to an extent, as well as exploit potential weakspots on its enemies) Weaknesses: Large turning radius, poor agility, gills are an exploitable weakspot, it takes a few seconds for its fire breath to charge up Notable Attacks/Techniques: Fire Breath: Can breathe blue fire. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Kiryu2012's profiles Category:Characters Category:Species Category:Hybrids Category:Genome Incorporated Category:Tier 8 Category:Fire Users Category:Large Sized Characters Category:Animal Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Regeneration Users